


Sanctuary

by mercuriallyCooperative



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gem Fusion, Temple Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuriallyCooperative/pseuds/mercuriallyCooperative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>n. Holy place. Sanctum. Temple. A “place of refuge or protection,” and a “land set aside for wild plants or animals to breed and live.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

I have been graven.

In the stone of this cliffside, sat down in the sand and the sea-

After the war.

We were there when the sky dropped meteors on us, boom, boom, boom.

Wreckage rising up, a tide high before us, in flashes of a second, glinting in fire and gemstones, cracked through and shards of what was broken.

Roaring, teeth glinting, snarling, thoughts lost in the rage of _home, home, home_  and _save them_.

We were there when the night was cold and we placed no fires and we kept watch as the sun spun down and around this precious, precious world, and we waited for the crack of footsteps and the call to battle.

Shouts and screams and a hand in my hand, heart to my heart in our throats and we walked.

Weapons raised, flag steady, marching on under the colors of the rising sun.

And when I awoke from the destruction, and set down our shield, set away our spear, away our fury and rage, we found weariness remaining;

There were no more of our comrades left.

No more of theirs, either.

We won. At such great cost.

There will be time, as we survey this vast field, to take up their bodies. Take up, take up what is left of them, and set it away in its peace, pieces, rest. There will be time for that, time for quiet, grief, and cleaning up the remains of this costly and terrible war. But.

We won.

There is a place we saw, once, scouting for safehavens. Sanctuaries.

It’s safe to travel now, roads open, no more watching, prying eyes. And there never will be again.

We step down upon the sand.

I have been graven, in the stone of this cliffside, sat down in the sand and the sea-

“So. That was the end. They’re really gone.”

“But what if they come back?”

“Then we’ll fight them again.”

“But-“

“We won.”

“We… won.”

“We really did.”

“We won! Woohooo!”

Laughter mixes with tears becomes salt in the sand as we fall apart.

  


**Author's Note:**

> This was written May 27th of 2015- nearly a year ago. It was inspired by a fanfic I read around that time, as well as various fanart, featuring what I believe was the temple fusion, finding rest after the final battle that ended the war. It also draws from a (possibly different, possible same) story where Homeworld decided to heck with the war, and dropped sudden corrupting explosive charges on the battlefield before swanning off. I don't remember the name of the story now, although if I find it, I'll credit it here. Alternatively, if anyone remembers these fics, I'd really like to be reminded of them.


End file.
